


Confession

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Confession, M/M, Twitter, non-canon, photographer!johnny, they train idols, vocal trainer!Kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Where Johnny sang 10,000 hrs for Kun to confess to him but Kun, being the composer and vocal coach that he is listened attentively and critiqued johnny on his singing, totally missing the point of the confession
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Kudos: 57





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Rewritten from the[ johnkun twitter thread](https://twitter.com/jhengchie/status/1205391768562221057) i did

Johnny can call himself pretty much in control over his emotions; an optimist and very patient person and quite the charming big brother everyone in the company liked and adored. And that helped bec. being the resident photographer and director for an entertainment company, it pays to be the good person so people can trust him and make his life easier. He works with a very dedicated team that groomed idols, models and actors to perfection, and he couldn't be more proud of his unit. But to stay on top of the game, the company had continually expanded and improved their techniques to which Johnny found himself new additions as the time passed; like a Chinese-Thai choreographer helping Taeyong on the idol's routines or the cute Chinese Vocal coach that was brought in specifically to train Chinese trainees. Johnny was a social person so it wasn't that hard to actually approach, meet and befriend the new addition to the team, but when Kun, the new vocal coach smiled at him and revealed those cute dimples, he may perhaps forgotten how to breathe and jumbled his Korean and English, then ended up sputtering broken Chinese.

"I can speak Korean but you have to speak slowly." Kun said with a small smile.

_𝓬𝓾𝓽𝓮_

That was the first thing that popped into Johnny's mind.

"Oh, I can do that." Johnny laughed awkwardly, all his social skills seemed to be lost the moment he really needed it. "How is your stay so far?" He asked.

"good." Kun responded. "Doyoung and Ten are being helpful." Kun informed him. "If they aren't trying to kill each other." Kun added making Johnny laugh unabashedly. 

"seems like a very Ten and Doyoung to do." Johnny commented. "You're working on the new Chinese unit?" Johnny asked and Kun nodded. 

"Yeah, they have great voices, needed refinement but totally ready for debut." Kun said and Johnny nodded.

"I would totally want to work with them, the Chinese market is a bit different from Kpop so I want to give it a try." Johnny confessed. 

"I'm sure you'll get the opportunity to do so." Kun assured him and that made Johnny hopeful.

Having crush wasn't supposed to be difficult, nor embarrassing but when you're friends with Ten, it seems to be just that. "So you have a crush on Kunkun?" Ten asked, popping a fry into his mouth.

"You're supposed to be eating healthy Ten." Johnny frowned watching the friend eat greasy food. 

"Relax, it's cheat day. Don't avoid the question." Ten glared at him making Johnny sigh.

"Yeah I do and I sound like a teenager, wtf." Johnny replied and Ten just laughed at him. 

"You do. I can't believe over confident, all 7 feet of Johnny Suh.." Ten was laughing.

"6ft." Johnny corrected him.

"Whatever, big foot." Ten laughed. "You have a crush on Kun?" Ten turned serious as Johnny nodded. "You do know I won't let you break my friend's heart; Kun is the mother of all Chinese in the company, trainees and staff alike." Ten glared at him.

"You're Thai Ten." Johnny corrected.

"I _𝒶𝓂_ Chinese." Ten insisted with conviction and sent a glare towards Johnny.

"okay." Johnny raised both hands. 

"So, as I was saying before someone rudely interrupted me, I won't let you live once I find out you hurt even a single finger nail of Kunkun." Ten was dead serious.

"I am not even dating him." Johnny squeaked.

"then confess!" Ten said it like it was a piece of cake.

"Like I could after your threat." Johnny stuck out his tongue.

"I'll help you then." Ten said with a grin and continued eating his greasy fries.

When Ten offered to help, Johnny did not expect it to be practicing a love song to serenade Kun. Johnny's voice wasn't terrible, he has a very good singing voice that he is not afraid to use during karaoke nights, but serenading Kun, a vocal coach who basically analyzes and correct singers with their techniques, that is a death wish waiting to happen. 

"That's why i asked Taeil hyung to help!" Ten was beyond proud of his plan.

Taeil waved at him and Johnny only noticed another boy sat next to the Korean vocal coach. It was Mark, a trainee and Johnny's _𝒶𝒹𝑜𝓅𝓉𝑒𝒹_ son of sorts. 

"I am told that I am here for moral support." Mark confessed and Johnny sighed and ruffled the younger's hair.

"Thanks buddy, I appreciate it." Johnny smiled.

"So what song?" Taeil asked and Johnny raised a brow. "A song that you'll sing to Kun." Taeil elaborated and Johnny laughed awkwardly.

"Why does it sound like I am proposing to him?" Johnny asked and Taeil raised a brow.

"Aren't you proposing?" Taeil asked and that made Ten laugh loudly. 

"They aren't even dating hyung." Ten clarified. 

"Oh, my bad." Taeil laughed at his own mistake. "Anyway, what song?" Taeil asked and this time Mark made a suggestion that made both Ten and Taeil nod happily. 

If there is something Johnny learned about vocal coaches, is that they are ruthless when it comes to critiques; so if before Johnny was confident in singing, he was considering it seriously before he decide to belt out a Taeyon or KRY song for Karaoke night. 

"Your voice is good but it's a bit pitchy at some places. You know the key and you hold a tune, so it's okay." Taeil assured him.

"Thanks, I was planning to belt out Into the unknown but I am reconsidering it now." Johnny said making Taeil laughed.

"I'd stay away from that song, your voice is much more of a Bruno Mars' Versace on the floor." Taeil said and they ended up laughing at the memory of a drunk Johnny belting out the aforementioned song during the dinner Yuta and Taeyong hosted to announce their relationship.It was supposed to be a joke for his friends, but when Jaehyun uploaded it to the company interweb, well, it became a joke for months.

"Nah, i'll stick to Ed Sheran." Johnny laughed.

It shouldn't be nerve wracking but it was and the fact that Ten, Taeil and Mark had so much confidence with him was adding to the pressure of the confession. They had talked to Sicheng, the Chinese Choreographer that was working with Kun in grooming the Chinese trainees to make sure Kun enters the training room where they were already set up. Johnny's heart stopped when the door opened and Kun stepped in followed by Sicheng and the four Chinese trainees. Johnny's throat was dry and he wanted to run but he heard Ten, _𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓉𝓇𝒶𝒾𝓉𝑜𝓇_ , started strumming the guitar leaving Johnny no choice but to actually sing the song. 

𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙎𝙤𝙣𝙜 

ꜰᴜᴄᴋ 

Johnny wasn't sure if he can sing it but Kun looked like he was looking forward to it, so he pushed through with it. 

10,000 𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔 

He wished he had that many time but in reality, he had only 3 minutes to impress Kun so he gave it his all, trying so hard so he didn't go off key or forget his lyrics. 

𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 

It was deafening and Johnny knew that he pretty much blew it. 

"Your voice is quite okay, it has a lower registry, deep and pleasing but it is a bit unstable at some parts." Kun started and Johnny gaped at him.

Kun then went to the piano at the corner and started pressing keys. 

"It should have been this note but you used this one." Kun pressed a key. 

The four Chinese trainees and Sicheng burst out laughing and Kun eyed the five before looking at Johnny with a confused expression. "Aren't you asking for vocal coaching?" Kun asked and Johnny laughed as he scratched his nape.

"I was 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 to serenade you actually." Johnny answered bashfully and that made the Chinese trainees laugh loudly.

"oh." Kun exclaimed as the realization hit him. "Oh." Kun blushed as he avoided eye contact from Johnny.

"Yeah." Johnny perhaps had lost his words again.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry." Kun replied, face apologetic.

"It's cool." Johnny cleared his throat. "You can just forget this ever happens." Johnny added & Kun looked at him with wide fearful eyes. "I mean, it's just a stupid crush." Johnny said and Kun bowed his head. "It's not you know serious." he finished.

Kun bit his lip and sighed. "It's not serious huh?" Kun sounded defeated and Johnny was confused, the younger just rejected him. "I thought I had a chance." Kun said and then bowed then ran out of the room.

"Johnny." The sad man turned to look at a fuming Ten then to the rest of the Chinese who were glaring at him. "What did i tell you about hurting Kun?" Ten asked and Johnny gulped at that. 

"You stupid giant, ran after him!" Johnny was surprised when gentle Sicheng cursed and shouted at him; 𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒘𝒆𝒅 

"But he just rejected me." Johnny tried to defend his actions.

"He most definitely did not." It was Taeil.

"He 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥." Johnny stated.

"for not knowing the intention, not bec. he is rejecting you." Sicheng clarified. "So?" He raised a brow as he crossed his arm in front of him.

"I'd better go." Johnny gulped and started for the door. 

"He's in his studio!" One of the trainees shouted but Johnny had no time to properly identify who it was but shouted his thanks before running out of the room and towards Kun's studio. 

His heart was racing and he knew he blew his chance, but he could at least try to correct things while he could, or at least he could say that he tried. He was panting when he reached the door of Kun's studio but he still knocked frantically. Kun opened the door after a few seconds and the sight broke Johnny's heart. 

Fuck. 

Kun was crying and the red rimmed eyes was not a look for Kun.

"Don't cry Kun." Johnny cupped the younger's cheeks.

"My crush just plain out rejected me, I deserve to cry." Kun replied pulling away from Johnny. 

"he's stupid to reject you." Johnny retaliated as he pulled Kun towards his body to hug him.

"All 7 ft of idiocy." Kun's words were muffled as he was pressed on Johnny's chest but Johnny heard him clearly.

"6ft but if you want me to be 7 ft i will be 7 ft." Johnny smiled and Kun managed to look at him then laughed.

"You still need to work on your breathing technique if you want to serenade me." Kun said and they both laughed.

"Will you teach me then?" Johnny asked and Kun nodded happily. "So can I kiss you now and call you boyfriend?" Johnny asked with a grin.

"Well, I was hoping that you'd do." Kun giggled and Johnny cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him sweetly.

-end-


End file.
